1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to walkers and more particularly pertains to a new collapsable walker for providing a user with a walking aid that would be designed for greater comfort and mobility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of walkers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,413 describes a wheel mounted walker with foot pedal brake. Another type of walker is U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,063 describing a folding tray for invalid walkers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,377 describes an invalid walker having a set of specially designed spring biased retractable casters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,484 describes a walker having a removably mounted seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,772 describes a walker for disabled persons which includes a rectangular open back frame. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 181,957 describes an ornamental design for a walker.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that would entirely encompass the user providing them with greater support and be easily adjustable in height.